Egon Spengler
Egon Spengler is one of the Level Pack characters that is playable in LEGO Dimensions when you purchase the 71288 Level Pack. Background Egon is bookish and socially awkward. In his spare time, he collects spores, molds, and fungus. He doesn't articulate his emotions well and has described himself as "always serious." His childhood may have been normal in many regards, but one strange fact is that he didn't play with toys. Egon said that his parents did not believe in toys. He was given part of a Slinky once, but he straightened it. And once, in Ghostbusters II, Egon flatly informed Mayor Lenny's porter that the Proton Pack was not a toy. Despite Janine Melnitz' subtle hints that she was attracted to him, he seemed to ignore her romantic advances, kept quiet, and their relationship remained platonic. Egon doesn't handle stressful situations well, as evidenced by his statement that he was "...terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought," when facing the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Egon is not without a sense of humor and has been known to be sly. Such as after the Ghostbuster's first case, when he holds up his fingers to show the amount of the bill to the Sedgewick Hotel, and during the court trial in 1989, when he chimes in from "Doe, Ray, Egon!" and then grins mischievously. Occasionally Egon is given to understatement; he initially only states that crossing the streams would be "bad". Egon has a very dry sense of humor, once jokingly stating that most women would be "more interested in his epididymis," rather than his intellect. He is not immune to anger, as under duress he has been shown to swear twice in the first movie. He even lunged at Walter Peck in anger when Peck ordered them arrested for the disruption regarding the shutdown of the containment grid, despite the fact Peck himself was entirely responsible. He will also on occasion smirk and give a wisecrack; such as during their encounter with the Opera Diva ghost in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game Egon says "The fat lady's singing!" And while exploring Central Park's Cult Cemetery, Peter says "This isn't the Central Park I'm used to." to which Egon replies, "You still have your wallet?" Generally speaking though, Egon remains largely pragmatic and straight-to-the-point when it comes to his demeanor. Even though he has a tight and awkward personality, he is still the brains of the team. Egon puts few restraints on the scope of his paranormal research. This is evident in Ghostbusters II, as he conducts experiments in his lab in which he deliberately incites couples to argue. When the mood slime is being tested, Egon sleeps with it in order to check its response to nurturing behavior. Science tends to take precedence over people's well being, as Egon is rather detached in his instructions regarding psychological experiments with couples and children in the second movie. Dimensions Crisis Egon Spengler alongside the other Ghostbusters gets captured by General Zod and later helps Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf defeat Lord Vortech. World [[Ghostbusters|'Ghostbusters']]: New York (Firehouse) Abilities * Ghost Suspend * Laser (In form of Proton Beam) * Hazard Protection * Ghost Puzzles Trivia * He was named after German philosopher Oswald Spengler, Czechoslovakian journalist Egon Kisch who popularized the Golem of Prague and claimed to be to the descendant of its creator, Rabbi Loew, and Harold Ramis' high school classmate Egon Donsbach who was a Hungarian refugee. * He was meant to be like a human supercomputer, a 'New Wave Mr. Spock'. * Prior to Harold Ramis being casted as Egon, other actors like Christopher Lloyd (Doc Brown's actor), Christopher Walken, John Lithgow, and Jeff Goldblum were considered for this role. * His actor Harold Ramis was the only one who learned to use the P.K.E. Meter. * Harold Ramis will be reprising the role of Egon through the use of Archive Audio, as Ramis himself passed in 2014. * It is now confirmed by Ghostbusters News on YouTube in a walkthrough of the Spook Central Adventure level that he, Ray and Winston are also playable by holding down on the Triangle button on the PS3 and PS4, or similar controls on the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and the Wii U, select Peter Venkman and wait a bit until you can pick out the Ghostbuster of your choice. ** This is made possible when you finish the A Spook Central Adventure level. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:2016 Category:Laser Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Ghost Puzzles Ability Category:Ghost Suspend Ability